Peach Blossoms
by Marik's girl
Summary: Six months after Battle City. The Ishtar's decide to stay in Domino City and not go back to Egypt. Marik Ishtar finds himself paired with Anzu Mazaki to do a school assignment. But will studying be the only thing that they will be doing?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note:** My first Marik/Anzu story. Hopefully it doesn't suck -_-; I'm not going to use Malik, but Marik... I will also be pretty much using the Japanese names of the characters...

**Peach Blossoms  
**Written by: Marik's girl

_**Prologue**_

It had been a whole six months since Marik's _darker side_ was banished to the shadow realm. The Ishtar's had decided to stay in Domino City and live a life here. There wasn't anything really their in Egypt for Marik and his sister wanted what was best for her little brother. So that was why he was sitting behind his school desk, wearing the Domino High School Uniform - looking board out of his mind. His violet colored eyes are half closed as he looked outside the school window; his head was resting in his hand. Completely ignoring the teacher's boring history lesson. Marik didn't know why he was even here. He was already quite knowledgeable about history, he grew up surround about being the protector of the Pharaoh when he returned. But because of bad information, he was the one that went against the Pharaoh...

Just behind him was Anzu Mazaki. It had been six months since battle city... after finding out that he was in the wrong and it wasn't the Pharaoh that killed his father, he had asked for forgiveness. And Anzu being the kind of girl that she was, forgave him right away. After all it wasn't his fault he had to go through so much pain and trouble in his young life. What father would carve the secrets of a Pharaoh on his own son's back? She couldn't understand it... no wonder he had so much hate. She felt bad for him... not knowing your own mother because she died of child birth, a father that hardly showed any love and on top of that being told that the Pharaoh killed his father. She could never really understand how he felt, he was underground most of his life and she wondered how he could bare something like he did.

Anzu on the other hand knew her parents and she loved them dearly and it would hurt her so much if either or both of them died. But she did know what it was to be lonely. Her parents were never at home, they liked to travel across the seas and never were home because of that. So Anzu lived by herself most of her life. Of course her parents made sure that she had enough money to take care of her. But money didn't matter to Anzu, she wanted her parents to be with her. Not having the time of their lives in some unknown place. That was why she cared so much about friendship - she didn't want to be alone, she hated the feeling of being alone. She was glad that at least he had his brother and sister with him - she didn't have any family to be with, at least most of the time. But even so, she wanted to be friends with Marik.

He really needed someone that he could be friends with, and even though he did what he did; she always believed in giving second chances. So when ever she saw him, she would say hi. He would reply back and that would be the end of that. Marik kept to himself most of the time; she didn't know if he acted like that at home or if he just didn't like to talk to anyone.

The only person that was still sore at Marik, was Jonouchi. He refused to forgive and forget. He was stubborn that way. She just wish that she could change his mind - Marik wasn't a bad guy... he was just misinformed. She sighed as she looked back at the teacher. "For your next assignment... you will be paired up in partners." everyone looked up at this. Their teacher pulled out a sheet of paper with writing on it - a list. "It has already been decided who you have been paired up with, listen carefully as I call your names!" Replied the teacher as she began to read the list. ' I wonder who I'll be paired up with? ' Anzu thought to herself.

"Trista and Matt." as the teacher went down the list, 50% of the class were happy while the other 50% was disappointed. And then she heard her name...

"Anzu and Marik." Both teenagers blinked. How the hell did they get paired up?

**End Prologue**

I'll fix any mistakes later... review my pretties :)


End file.
